


Spanish Lessons

by Mikoshi



Series: Cyberpunk One-Shots [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Judy has to deal with so much, Spanish, V is a gonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoshi/pseuds/Mikoshi
Summary: Judy teaches V some Spanish, but V is just a gonk.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Series: Cyberpunk One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Spanish Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> · English is not my first language so there might be mistakes.  
> Sorry about that and, please enjoy! <3

The sunlight was resting on V’s face, making her slowly open her eyes. She rubbed her eyelids, slightly, listening to the loud busy city noises. She looked around; her apartment was the same as always, but there were a few differences. There was an empty pizza box and a few Spunky Monkey cans on top of the table. As she came back to her senses, she noticed some unknown weight on her right arm, then checked. She recognized that beautiful round face, that silky dyed short hair and that cute little snore her output was making. V smiled.

She tried to get up but was stopped by an arm around her waist, holding her tight. Then, that low groan, warning her not to move a single finger. Judy was now with her eyes half open, blinking slowly.

“No.” She said, her tone low as she just woke up.

V found Judy’s morning voice quite charming and she would lie if she said she didn’t love hearing it every morning. It is true the techie shared her pad-code with the Merc but it didn’t take long for V to do the same, since she found it more comfortable to sleep in her double-bed rather than on Judy’s; too tiny. Ever since then, the sleepovers were officially taking place at V’s apartment.

“I have to shower.” V told her.

Judy’s grip got tighter and she buried her face on V’s neck, inhaling her girlfriend’s fragrance. She smelled like alcohol and iron. Nothing new for the night-person of this merc.

“Stay a bit, _calabacita._ ”

V hugged the techie, putting her arms around her torso. She kissed her head and then looked up to the ceiling. She was in love with the BD editor. She really was, and just the thought of all of it ending anytime soon terrified her. It wasn’t long since they had that amazing underwater date and, it was true that Judy knew what she was signing for. But, even then V felt like she had that weight on her shoulder. She could flatline anytime, and then Judy would have lost another important person in less than six months.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the negativity. That wasn’t what they needed right now.

“Will you ever tell me what _calabacita_ means? Apart from pumpkin.”

“It’s just a cute way to call you, what meaning is there supposed to be? You see couples calling each other honey and I’m not seeing any bees around.”

V chuckled.

“I should work on my Spanish.”

“Should I teach you?” Judy smiled. Her eyes shining now.

V raised an eyebrow. It is true that she lived with Jackie and Mama Welles for a long time but she was never really interested in learning the language. Now, her output was also a Spanish speaker. She really had to hit the book, then.

“Fine. _Dale._ ”

Judy’s smile grew bigger.

“Is there something you want to learn?”

“Well, I always kinda wanted to throw some Spanish lines while working.” V admitted.

Judy laughed loud. V loved that sound, it was like a drug. She always wanted more and more.

“You want to yell Spanish while shooting some chooms?”

“Well, if you put it that way it doesn’t sound that cool anymore. But, Jackie did it all the time!”

“You think you’re an actor in an action movie? Making cool moves while throwing grenades and killing the bad boys?” Judy kept laughing.

“Hey!” V frowned, pretending to be offended. “I take my job seriously!”

Judy calmed down her giggling and put her hands on V’s cheeks, cupping her face. She moved closer and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

“Sorry, _calabacita._ ”

_“No pasa nada, puerrito.”_

Judy raised her eyebrow, then chuckled.

“Oh, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Was it bad?” V was now embarrassed.

“ _Puerrito?_ Really?”

“You called me a pumpkin, I thought we might as well make a vegetable party.” V joked.

Judy facepalmed.

“Every day, I’m more sure I’m moronsexual.” She said to herself.

“What is that?” V asked, confused.

“Anyway,” Judy ignored the question. “I think you should work on your Spanish before your next visit to Mama Welles. You gotta impress her.”

“What should I learn, then?”

“Hm… How about-” Judy paused. “Hey, Mama Welles. _¿Qué tal está? Lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerle una visita, pero mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada._ ” Judy said.

V smirked. She moved closer to her output’s ear.

“Oh you sound so hot when you speak Spanish. Although I like the Angry-Spanish-Yelling-Judy more.”

“Shut up! I’m trying to teach you serious stuff here!” She punched her.

“Ouch. Okay, sorry. Sorry.”

 _“Idiota.”_ Judy whispered.

“Hey! I understood that!”

“Huh? Thought your Spanish was broken.” Judy teased her.

“I mean- I know the basics.” V shrugged, proud.

“By basics, you mean insults?” The techie chuckled.

Like that, Judy and V kept teasing each other and jokingly fighting all morning. Judy would say a bunch of phrases that V had to repeat, then explain them to her. There were times where V would throw a pickup line and then, Judy would judge her with no mercy.

A few hours passed and the couple already showered and were dressed up, clean and ready to go grab a snack before dropping at Lizzie’s. V offered herself to drive her girlfriend to her job, as always. But, not before having breakfast first.  
They grabbed something downstairs, at the entrance of the Megabuilding, since there were a bunch of market stands. V wasn’t the type to have breakfast but she always had it when Judy stayed the night. Either she ate something or had her skull smashed by her output for not taking care of herself.

They sat on the Arch, Judy with her helmet on. V, on the other side, decided to show the city how badass she was by not wearing any kind of protection. Mercs had to keep an I-don’t-fear-anything reputation. V was the type to ignore speed limits and just drive however she wanted but, she was careful every time Judy was on the back of her bike. Her life was something else, but when she had her output with her, she had to take responsibility for that.

They got to Lizzie’s and the merc parked her bike close to the entrance. She got off and took the helmet she lent her output. Judy shook her head a bit, letting her hair go back to the way it usually was. V couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of her.

“You’re gonna keep staring or are you going to say goodbye?” Judy brought her back to reality.

The techie walked towards the merc and gave her a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds. They both ignored the whistling coming from the Moxes; they were used to it by now. Judy stared at V’s lips for a second, then looked her in the eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

“Bye.”

 _“Adiós, cariño.”_ V winked.

Judy blushed and her eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t expect her to give her a pet name and, especially, not in front of her co-workers. That was some word V picked up when they were teasing each other in that recent Spanish lesson. But, what Judy didn’t know was that V was a fast-learner.

The techie walked inside, shy, ignoring the Moxes’ comments. V, on the other hand, waved at Rita and the others with a proud smile and then got on the Arch and left.

She loved that reaction and was in the mood for studying a bit at home.


End file.
